hewan_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Metta and Midnight Meet (Could be changed)
So, this is a collection of stories about Metta and Midnight. It's where they meet, and all the things involving smol Midnight and Smol Mettacat. The start of this takes place before the whole school separation thing, but after Metta's accident. So, enjoy friends~ Also, warning for mild language Metta was tired of this. The bullying. Constant Bullying. And the fact that the teachers did nothing about it. He'd told them multiple times, and even went to the principal and nobody did anything other than tell them off. There was no suspension, or even threats of it if it didn't stop. No calls to their parents, nothing. He hated it more than anything. This time they had matches. Freaking matches at school! Who was allowing this?! The same people allowing bullying. "C'mon freak, gonna do something about it?" One of them taunted. He was to scared to move. They had him backed into a corner. It was lunch time and most of the teachers were monitoring the lunch room. One of the three pulled out a lighter and lit the match. Now he couldn't even think properly. He wanted to scream, and beg for help but his mouth wouldn't let him. All he could do was quiver in the corner like a scared animal. Some would say he was. "Heeeeeeeere kitty, kitty, kitty~" He said, moving closer. It was almost touching him. 'This is how I die' Metta thinks. Its right in front of his nose. Suddenly, Metta kicks him in the crotch without thinking, and when he's down he bolts, only to be grabbed by the other two and pushed to the ground. "BASTARD! KILL HIM!" The one on the floor yells. The bigger one pins him while the smaller one holds the lighter in front of his face. Metta bursts into tears, desperately begging for them to stop. He can't help it. The one on the floor gets up and grabs his phone and starts recording him. "Who's a little pussy?" He asks, before stepping on his tail. He cried out in pain, saying he was. They stopped, and upon hearing foot steps fled. Metta laid there curled up on the floor crying before a wolf Hewan sat next to him. She seemed concerend. "Are you okay?!" She asked. Metta shook his head, still crying. He tried to stop but couldn't. He physically couldn't stop crying. The wolf began to stroke his ears gently, trying to calm him he thinks. After a few minutes he finally manages to stop, and gets a better look at the wolf. She has shiny black fur with crystal blue eyes. She was beautiful. "Are you okay?" She asks, more calm this time. He nods before saying, "Yeah, just a bit shaken is all..." She doesn't ask if he was Metta, the one who was famous for singing on the TV interview. She probably knows. That's why shes being so nice, he thinks. He's wrong, but it's what he thinks. "Are you sure? They had fire to your face!" She said. "I'm fine!" He hisses. She looks a bit sad now. "Oh... Alright... Well, I just wanted to be sure..." "Why didn't you do anything?" He asked. "Well, there were three of them... And I did do something. I was going to go get a teacher..." "Oh... Sorry... I just..." "It's okay..." The wolf says. "What's your name?" He asks. "Midnight... What about you?" "I'm Metta." He says. "I've heard of you! You were on TV!" She wags her tail a bit. "Yeah? So what? I can sing... Its just a talent..." He said. "I just think it was horrible that they were taking advantage of you like that... I mean, after that accident..." She trailed off. "Yeah... I'm alive I guess..." He said. "Do you wanna be friends?" Midnight asked. "Sure..." He said. "Are you sure? I don't wanna bother you..." She said. "Its fine... You're no problem at all." He smiled a bit. It was forced, Midnight could tell, but she pretended not to. "Okay... We should get to lunch..." She said, getting up and helping him up. The rest of the day went by, and soon enough it was over. *** The next day, Metta was called up to the office. He wasn't sure what he'd done, but he was't going to ask. He was scared. When he got there, the boys from yesterday and Midnight were there, along with two adult Hewan he didn't recognize, and his mom "Take a seat, Metta." The principal said. He did, next to Midnight. "It has come to my attention that there is bullying going on here." "Bullshit!" Midnight barked, "You've known this is going on for months! You're just too much of a racist asshole to do anything about it!" "Shut your mouth!" He snapped. Midnight shut up, and her parent's said nothing. "As I was saying, it has come to my attention that you three are bullying Metta." He continued. "He's a fucking lair." The one he kicked yesterday said. "Really? Because security footage from yesterday says otherwise." He said. The color flushed from the three's faces. They knew they were fucked. "You three are being expelled." He said. "And, I am taking Midnight out of this school. I can not have my child learning in such a place." The Female wolf Hewan said. "What?!" The principal asked. "So will I." Metta's mom said. "Why?!" "You are not fit to teach children if you are letting this kind of stuff happen. You don't care unless I threaten to get the police involved." The female wolf Hewan said. He looked disbelieving. "THIS IS BULLSHIT!" He cried. "WHAT'S BULLSHIT IS MY CHILD IS BEING TORMENTED WITH THE SAME THING THAT ALMOST KILLED HIM AND YOU'RE ALLOWING IT! I'M CALLING THE POLICE ANYWAYS! I WANT YOU SHUT DOWN AND YOUR TEACHING LICENSE REMOVED!" Metta's mom hissed. What followed was the police being called and crying from the principal. His mum was ruthless. The school was shut down the next day and Metta and Midnight were in the same school, in the same class after they were moved. End of Chapter One The next day at math class, Metta was sat next to Midnight and two others. He could feel someone pulling his tail from behind him. He prayed silently that the teachers in this school actually gave a shit. They should, his teacher was a Hewan. She appeared to be a red fox. "Please stop..." He whispered. "Freak..." The girl behind him said. "At least I'm not an asshole..." He hissed quietly. "Metta, Bell, is there something you'd like to say?" The teacher asked. "She keeps pulling on my tail!" Metta said. "Why?" "BECAUSE HE'S A FREAK!" She said. The teacher looked mildly hurt. "Office, now." She said. The girl stomped on Metta's tail, making him yelp and pull it away, lightly petting it in his lap. She got up and stormed off. She went back to teaching, figuring that if he was really hurt he'd either be crying or asking to go to the nurse. After that, the girl was given in school suspension along with being moved seats. After class was over, Midnight went over to make sure Metta was alright. "I'm fine... I can still move it, so it isn't broken." He said. "That's good." Midnight said, smiling. "So, you're being oddly nice to me." "What's odd about it? I know what it's like to be bullied and discriminated against. The bullying thing isn't really as bad as yours, but... I mean, it happened to me... One time in middle school I was beaten up because I'm a Hewan... It was bad... I-I got a broken rib and arm... A-And I'm a bit traumatized... But you know..." She said. "Oh wow... Are you... Are you okay?" He asked. "I'm alive I guess..." She said. "I don't have any prosthetics or anything so..." "Yeah..." He flicked his tail slightly. "Alright you two, time to leave." The teacher said. "Oh, sorry!" Midnight said, running off. Metta left too, on to his next class. The next class was uneventful, as was everything up to lunch. In the cafeteria, Midnight and Metta sat outside. Metta had his tuna sandwich and Midnight had a cheeseburger. Category:Fanfictions Category:Incomplete Fanfics